Soldiers will be soldiers
by KoreanKracker
Summary: JadexOC. Tis a lemon


Their bodies were locked in a fiery hot touch. She had just finished unbuttoning his jacket and ran her fingers down his well-toned chest.

"This is truly the body of a soldier..." Katara thought.

She looked up and pecked him on the jaw bone. He winced at her special touch as she ran her hands down his muscular arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist.  
Jade and Katara were in a very passionate atmosphere. Let`s just say that Jade had the urge and it all took off from then on.  
He had picked her up and sat her on his desk. They were quick in discarding his important papers, books and what not. Katara caressed his cheek and removed his glasses. His handsome red eyes glistened in the sunlight. He went and kissed her lovely lips. Katara smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Jade placed his hands at her hips and leaned forward a bit. Their chests met and it made him feel a bit excited. Katara ran her fingers through his hair as he placed a very wet kiss on her collarbone. Her eyes tilted as Jade`s lips slowly caressed her tender neck.

"Jade..." she moaned.

She felt him smirk up against her skin. He went and undid her bun, allowing her glossy brown hair fall beautifully upon her shoulders. Jade gazed deeply into her lovely green eyes.

"You are very gorgeous, milady." He said in a deep, seducing voice. Katara blushed.

Only he could make her feel this way. Jade then ran his hands down her back, looking for the buttons to remove her uniform. He grinned as he found them but just as he began to unbutton them a soldier had busted in. And what a predicament the poor fellow had gotten himself into. The Colonel would most certainly not tolerate this interruption.

"Colonel Curtiss! Are you al right, I...didn`t...see...any..." He trailed off.

The Malkuth soldier blushed brightly underneath his helmet. Jade frowned.

"Was there something that you wanted?" He asked. The soldier turned his head.

"W-Well... I, uh... was going to hand you some orders... from his Majesty Emperor Peony, but when I didn`t see any guards outside your door... I got a little worried..." His voice got lower as he finished up his sentence. Jade sighed.

"I sent them away for a reason you know..." He let out, a little ticked off.

Peony knew how to time things right. Jade wondered if he sent that order on purpose. Katara dug her face in his chest. She couldn`t help but giggle a bit. Jade became the grumpy old man no one liked. The Malkuth Soldier quickly handed the steaming Colonel the papers. He growled and the soldier dashed out of his office. Jade replaced his glasses and read the papers.

"I`m terribly sorry, my dear, but it seems I`ll be out for a while..." He trailed off. "Peony will keep me busy all day... I won`t seem to get out of this till the late evening hours."

Katara pouted. Jade leaned in close and kissed her lips.

"But what better time to continue what we started than at night? Wouldn`t you agree? Why don`t you go and mess with Guy and pass time till I`m done beating Peony to a pulp? How's that sound?"

Katara made a face.

"I wish we were back in Keterberg. We had so much alone time there..." She trailed off making circles on his chest with her fingers.

Jade smiled kindly and removed her hands.

"When I`m done with my duties I promise we`ll return, my dear." He said buttoning his uniform back up.

He patted her on the head. Katara grumbled. She kissed him on the cheek and hopped off. They held hands as they walked out of the building. They kissed once again and parted ways.  
Katara went out to the shops then back outside. It didn`t take her long to find Guy. He was outside Peony`s estate, taking the rappigs out for a walk.

"HELLO GALARDIOS!" She shouted.

Guy yelled and hid behind a bush.

"O-oh... I-it`s just y-you, Lieutenant Landrieus." He said nervously.

Katara smiled.

"We`re buddies now, Guy! Stop addressing me so formally!" She said as she took a step forward.

Guy took a step back. Katara frowned.

"I thought you got over your phobia." She said.

Guy shook his head.

"I`m working on it... Don`t worry, I`m almost there..." He let out.

He came from behind the bush and walked over to the rappigs. She then saw a familiar face running towards Guy.

"GALARDIOS THE PIRATE, MY LOVE!" Shouted Vivvianne.

Guy yelled and hid behind the bush again. Katara smiled. It was only thanks to her that Katara was able to get closer to Guy without him dying of a heart attack. His fear of women seemed to have improved, but now there was two women standing in front of him. Vivvianne and Katara slowly approached him.

"H-Hey! T-Take it easy! I`m not r-eady yet!" He pleaded.  
She and Vivvianne spent the rest of the day harassing him to death.

When night had fallen upon Grand Chokmah, the citizens scurried back into their homes. Katara took her time though. She went to the park and stared out into the sea. Even though she was used to it, the sight never failed to take her breath away. The moon shone proudly up above the floating city. When the wind hit, she decided to go back home. Since Jade would most likely be tired and hungry, she decided to cook him a lovely meal. Katara received her cooking skills from Jade`s sister. Nephry knew how to make the most mouth watering dishes. Though, Katara liked to add her own special touch. She grabbed the necessary ingredients and began to cook.  
Meanwhile, Jade was finishing up the dreaded order Peony had so kindly placed upon him.

"Tomorrow His Majesty needs you to dispatch a few of our men over to Kimlasca. The Duke and his wife will be waiting as Baticul had been attacked by the rouge group named the Dark Wings. It seems that they had recruited quite a few new members. They were headed to Chesedonia next. Duke had already dispatched some Kimlascan soldiers, but His Majesty would like to help as well." A soldier said.

Jade sighed.

"So, the clowns seemed to have gotten some new members... What do they have now? Tight rope walkers and lion tamers? I must say, I am utterly bothered by them. I`ll be dead before tomorrow..." He trailed off.

"We can request His Majesty to put someone else on it." Spoke another Soldier.

Jade shook his head.

"Peony`s only doing this to tick me off. I`ll deal with it, don`t fret. I`ll 'kindly' repay him for sending me all these orders." He said, placing invisible quotations on the word kindly.

The soldiers grunted. They knew well what Jade meant. Peony shall not be looking forward to tomorrow. The soldiers saluted him and marched away.

Jade walked into his home. The kitchen light was on and he knew she was cooking something exceptional. He did hunger, but food wasn`t what he wanted. He opened and shut the door quietly. He stepped into the kitchen. Katara was busy preparing his meal. She had already token off her uniform and put on her sleep wear: one of Jade`s dress shirts. Katara wasn`t very tall, so it fit her more like a dress that ended approximately 3 inched from her knees. Jade came up and slipped his arms around her waist. Katara gasped in surprise. Jade smirked as he gave her a nice and tight bear hug.

"When did you get here?" She questioned as she turned her head and kissed his neck.

"Oh, about 3 hours ago." He replied. Katara jumped from his embrace.

"Really?" She shouted. Jade chuckled.

"Oh, yes. It seems I ended Peony`s life short and was dropped of all my duties."

Jade was amused by Katara`s reaction.

"It was a jest, Katara. I only arrived here a few moments ago." He let out, trying to hide a smile.

"My, my. How gullible can you be?"

Katara pouted.

"That was mean of you." She said. Jade turned his head.

"I suppose you plan to punish me, now? Was my sin unjust in your eyes?"

A few minutes passed. Katara didn`t want to seem too eager.

"I`m waiting, Katara..."

She blushed. Since she took too long to make the first move, Jade took the initiative. He walked up and pressed his body up against hers.

"Are you ready? I do hope you are. You wouldn`t want to keep me waiting, my dear."

Katara didn`t hesitate and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just Shut up and sleep with me already." She said with a sharp edge to her voice. Jade smirked.

They pressed their lips against each other`s. Jade forced his way into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled and while Katara put up a good fight, she was no match for him. She subsided and allowed his tongue to roam her mouth. She moaned as Jade caressed her back with his hands. Jade wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her on top of the counter. He was quick to unbutton the dress shirt she was wearing. To his luck, she wasn`t wearing a bra... or panties for that matter. He smirked and kissed her down her soft neck. Katara ran her fingers through his soft light brown hair. He licked and nibbled and sucked on her soft spot. His partner let out a loud moan. He smirked.  
He and Katara had done it so many times already, he`s memorized every pleasure spot on her body. He knew exactly where and how to touch her. Katara gasped as she felt Jade`s hand cup her left breast. Her eyes tilted.

"Jade..." She moaned.

Her hands slid down to unbutton his uniform. He`s been wearing it all day, and she though that it was about time for him to take it off. She wasted no time tossing it away, revealing Jade`s well-built upper body. The military sure did his body some good. He may have been much older but he had a body that any young man would envy. She dragged her nails down his chest. Jade groaned. He was getting very excited. His lower regions seemed to have a mind of their own. Jade had been yearning for her touch all day. She scratched his neck and then kissed his jaw bone. Katara could feel his erection poke her in between her legs. Jade blushed and bit down hard on her neck. She let out a loud gasp.

"You sound lovely..." Jade murmured.  
"Mind if I help myself to your body? It`s been a long day and I do hunger quite grandly." He said.

Katara let out a small smile. His polite way of speaking tickled her fancy. It was always completely unecessary. She fluffed her eyes and hopped off the counter and went down to unbutton his pants. She removed the last of his clothing. Katara pulled roughly on his erection, causing a loud grunt to escape Jade`s mouth. She ran her hands up and down continuously. Jade tried to hold back a moan. Just feeling her hand up on his member made his entire body tremble. Katara stopped and tugged on Jade`s arm, leading him to their bedroom. He laid her down and placed kiss upon kiss all over her body. He took the shirt off of her and threw it out of the way. Katara smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. She took off his glasses and placed them on her night stand. Jade grinded his painful erection up against her thigh. Katara`s eyes tilted. She mewled as Jade began to squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples ever so slightly. He went down and began to suck on one of her nipples, while rubbing the other continuously. Jade grinned as Katara let out a soft moan. He went lower and licked under her breast. Katara let out a pleasing sigh.

"It sounds like you`re ready..." Jade said huskily.

He placed two fingers on his wife`s sweet clit. He playfully ran his fingers around Katara`s precious folds.

"Mmmm... Jade..." She moaned.

She was plenty wet already. Jade licked his fingers. He kissed all the way down to her sweet are. He licked around her folds and teased her before sticking his tongue in her. Katara held the mattress tightly.

"Ngh! Jade... Please...! I-I want it...!" She begged as she felt him breath under her.

It tickled her clit, enticing her. She desperately needed to be touched by him.

"Please!"

Jade smirked. He kissed her sweet pussy, making her legs shake.

"A bit sensitive there, are we?" He said.

Katara sighed. Jade pumped two fingers into her. Katara gasped and licked her lips. She rubbed one of her nipples.

"Yes..." She let out as she bit her lip.

Her nails clawed the bed sheets. This was a very pleasing sight for Jade`s eyes. He added another finger. Katara went and grabbed Jade`s erection. She then ran her hands up and rubbed the head. Jade groaned. He pumped his fingers faster and bucked his hips. She grasped tighter on his cock and pulled on it. Katara`s walls gripped his fingers as she came. Jade wasn`t far behind. He moaned her name as he cummed on her hand.

"Ah, Jade! " she screamed.

Jade licked his fingers. He watched as Katara ran her tongue seductively and sucked up and around her fingers. Jade licked his lips. He slid his tongue deep into her pussy. She gasped as she felt his tongue move and rubbed against her clit. She ran her finger through his hair and massaged his scalp.

"Yes...!"

Jade moaned. This pleased him to no ends. It was way better than having her go down and giving him a blow job. Nothing could compare to what he felt like at this moment.

"JADE! OH YES!" Katara moaned loudly.

She was glad everything was happening at home. If the guards had heard her, they would have walked in on at an even more inappropriate time. Katara sat up and pushed Jade down. Jade chuckled and was eagerly waiting for her turn to begin. She gave his shoulders a nice rub down. Jade let out a low moan as she touched him in all the right places. Her fingers could do wonders to a man`s body. Katara kissed Jade on the neck and kept descending lower until she grasped his erection. She ran her fingers up and down slowly, teasing him. She felt her soldier tense up. Jade felt like he was about to cum again but Katara would not allow it. She stopped and slowly slid down on his cock. She moaned as she felt him go deeper into her. Apparently she wanted to be on top this time. Jade placed his hands on her ass and held her close as she began to bounce up and down on his member. Katara shut her eyes trying to prevent tears from revealing themselves. She dug her nails into Jade`s chest.

"Ngh...! J-Jade...!" moaned Katara.

Jade pushed down on her. He felt her walls grip tightly around his shaft and groaned in pleasure. Her movements became more erratic as she was trying to hit her g-spot. Once she succeeded, she moaned her husband`s name. Jade grunted as he felt himself about to cum. He bucked his hips and buried his face in Katara`s neck.

"Mmmm! Yes...! Ah, yes!" He moaned.

Katara felt his warm, creamy liquid spill inside her. She loved that feeling as it turned her on more. They rolled and Katara was now on the bottom. Jade licked his lover`s neck as he pounded hard into her. Katara screamed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She was always blown away at how, at his age, that he was able to always find the energy to fuck her so good... Jade ran his fingers through her hair and held her hips. He pounded continuously making quite a few tears leave Katara`s eyes again. He kissed her cheek then back onto her lips. Katara dug her nails into his chest. She felt him hit her g-spot, making her moan out loud.

"Ngh! Jade, oh yes!"

His movements became sloppier as he felt himself about to cum. He thrusted hard and deep. Katara`s wet walls gripped tightly onto his member, causing Jade to let out a sweet reaction.

"K-Katara!" he moaned.

He spilt his seed inside her once more then pulled out.  
He made a circular motion with his finger, signaling for Katara to turn around on her hands and knees. She did as he wanted. Jade wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. He kissed the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine. He kissed her down her back. He forced two fingers in her mouth. Katara whimpered as she felt Jade gently then roughly massaged the side of her bottom. She began to suck and twirled her tongue around his fingers in a seductive manner. Jade blushed and let out a low groan. She bit down and sucked and licked as Jade thrusted himself into her ass hole. Katara winced and let out a muffled cry. She felt Jade thrust and thrust into her. Tears began to pour from her eyes.

"J-Jade! Ah, i-it hurts!"

Jade seemed to not notice her crying pleas. He squeezed one of her breasts and pounded hard.

"Ngh! Ah!"

Jade let out moans and grunts as he felt himself slip in and out of her. She was so tight...

"JADE! OH, YES!"

Katara screamed. She shouted as Jade hit her in the right spot. Jade took his fingers from her mouth and placed his hand on her hips.

"Ah, Katara!"

He came and his hot seed flowed out. He kept going and didn`t stop. He kept going till Katara`s arms grew weak to the point where she eventually collapsed. Then after that she turned around and finished up there.

A few exhausting hours later, Jade finally collapsed beside his beautiful lover. Katara simply could not breathe. She gasped desperately for air. Jade`s lips curved into a malicious grin.

"I seemed to have worked you too hard, haven`t I? I am truly sorry, love." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Katara pouted and pushed him off of her. Even after a few hours of endless sex Jade still had plenty of energy. He made a face.

"Did I anger you? Are you going to do something about it? -huff- You appear to be awfully exhausted."

Katara looked up to him. Jade smiled as her anger quickly dissipated. She held his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"Shut up, you arrogant old man. You -huff- talk too much. I`m tired, please... let`s go to sleep, Jade..." She said.

Jade pouted. She kissed him and held his head close up against her chest. He smiled. The couple cuddled for a few minutes and soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

ANYWAYS...

_Katara and Vivvianne are my OCs for Tales of the Abyss. I played the game again and I didn`t have a lemon yet for Jade, so I decided to write one for the heck of it.  
Hope you like it._

_Okay, so I don`t know the setting... Since Guy is there, this is most likely after the series ended... I don`t know. I liked the Dark Wings . :P_

_Especially that one guy with the belly button that is as big as a doughnut.  
:3_

_Hope you like it?_  
_Review?_


End file.
